


【all莲新春24h 06：00】暖蛇人

by RONG_ovo



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_ovo/pseuds/RONG_ovo
Summary: （祥生x莲，轮椅攻，蛇攻）
Kudos: 13





	【all莲新春24h 06：00】暖蛇人

  
黑，周遭是没有尽头的一片漆黑。  
  
莲伸出的手指仿佛被融化在了无边无际的黑暗之中。  
  
整个大厅中似乎只能听见自己鞋子与门口沉重的黄铜大门碰撞所发出的声响，鞋跟所发出的清脆“踢踏”声音空荡荡地回响在这个没有任何杂音的空间里，令莲的呼吸也不由得重了起来。  
  
他的手按在后腰，却不敢贸然打开腰后别着的手电筒。  
  
其实更准确来讲，那是一把改装过的强力电击棒，金属长棍的一端是所有社区片儿警都会随身携带的防身警具，向左旋转一格是照明，向右旋转两格则是电击麻醉。  
  
另外，在另一端还有他自己做的一些小改装。  
  
但是他却不敢鲁莽地惊动这里的主人，毕竟……他现在才是那个闯入者。  
  
今天排夜班的时候，莲没有注意到和他同样排夜班的同事捏着手里的排班顺序脸色有些不对劲，似乎极为害怕地拿着抽到的排班顺序签。  
  
说实话，因为最近有些轻微的感冒，莲不仅嗓子不舒服，整个人的反应力也不如健康的时候。  
  
在他反应过来之前，就被那人狠狠撞了一下，手中还没被握热的排班签被人抢走，塞进来被手汗捂湿的另一个铁质排班签。  
  
“对不起，对不起，别怨我……”那个调换了二人排班顺序的同事缩着脖子，喃喃自语着。

大概是因为感冒的缘故，听在莲耳中只觉得他的声音都变得嗡嗡直响。  
  
他低下头，发现那块被调换的排班签正中央画着一个刺目的红点，地点正是这一片有名的荒宅，时间直指午夜十二点到三点。  
  
……难怪这个老油条要和自己调换，最近那片荒宅确实有些邪门，原来是因为他自己不想要去那种邪门的地方，就欺负他一个身体不舒服的新人。  
  
但是迎着队长信任的目光，莲还是叹了口气。  
  
算了，就当是还了那个同事的人情，当初这个人一脸热情地带着莲指路，没想到居然会以这种方式派上用场。

即使是在巡逻荒宅外围的时候，莲的心绪都很平静，心里只想着大不了以后和同事彼此两不相欠，大路朝天，各走一边。  
  
原本莲也没有把排班被调换这件事想的很复杂，直到当他走到荒宅大门口时，那道生锈的铁锁链，忽然“锵”地一声，掉在了地上。

“这是怎么回事？”莲好奇地推开沉重的黄铜大门，借着大门外漏进来的月光，他仿佛看到走廊尽头有昏暗的点点灯光。

难道这个废旧的宅子里住了人？

最近全城爆发了传染力很强的流感，莲作为社区片儿警，还有一个很重要的职责就是排查这附近居民的身体健康情况。

想到这个宅子或许也有居民在居住，莲忍着心中的惴惴不安，向黑黢黢的大厅走去。

“请问……这里有人吗？”  
  
仿佛是在回答他的疑问，沉重古旧的黄铜大门“砰！”地一声关上了。

整间大厅陷入了深渊般的一片漆黑之中，甚至连影子也看不到。

就在这种令人几乎窒息的死寂之中，一道窸窸窣窣的声音从楼梯的方向传来。

一道昏暗的灯光亮起，莲看到二楼楼梯尽头正站着一个人。

准确来讲，那人是坐着的。

他的脸因为背光而有些看不清楚，但下半身坐在一把宽大的轮椅之中，厚厚的羊毛毯子盖在他的大腿上，盖住了他腰部以下的部位。

“是客人呢。”坐在轮椅中的青年声音轻轻的，听上去有些细声细气的。

成天混在社区片儿警那些大老粗里面的莲已经好久没有听到说话这么轻言轻语的人了，不由得自觉唐突，下意识地放轻了语气。

“您是住在这里的主人吗？今天我凑巧巡逻到附近……”他说着，目光尽量不在青年的双腿和轮椅上停留太久，目光向上看去。

视线在看到昏暗灯光中的那张脸的时候却吃了一惊。

像是钻石一样闪耀的美貌被金子般的长发衬托出了一种精美琉璃制品的脆弱感。

如果不是对方说话时不断上下起伏的喉结和明显男性特质的青年声线，莲真的会被这份有些扎眼的长相怀疑一下对方的性别。

或许是莲对他的脸发呆的模样太过明显，那青年略微歪了歪头，朝莲勾起了嘴角：“那您怎么会进来了这里呢？”他的视线在莲身后的铜质大门上打了几个转，轻轻道，“请靠近些说话吧，我有些看不太清楚您是不是穿着警服。”

似乎是为了印证他的话，金色长发的青年微微眯起了眼睛看向莲，视线上上下下打量着他。

莲这才猛然察觉自己一直站在楼梯下仰着脖子和楼上的青年交谈，连忙不好意思地两步并成一步跑上楼。

“不好意思，我是新负责这一片社区的莲。十分抱歉打扰你了，我以前一直以为这个宅子没有人住，路过的时候正好看到大门口的锁链掉在地上，有所担心才进来查看的。”

离近了看，金发青年的面容更显瑰丽，简直像是中世纪的油画公主一样，皮肤白到隐约有些发冷色调。

“原来是因为好奇么？”青年轻轻咳嗽着，看上去就是身体不太好的样子。

莲有些紧张地看着他：“你没事吧？最近城中流感肆虐横行，你是不是身子骨比较弱，很多人因为免疫力不好染上病了，你要不要去医院看看？”

金发青年摇了摇头：“不用去医院……”

话刚说了一半，他的咳嗽就更加厉害了，那力度仿佛下一秒就会断气一般，让莲担心地搭着他的肩膀。

“就算不去医院，至少要吃点药吧？如果不方便，我可以帮你去买一点。”

金发青年的咳嗽因为他的碰触停顿了片刻，他的目光有些诡异地看向莲的双眼：“莲先生，对谁都是这么热情的么？”

莲被他的眼神看的有些手指发酥，那些油画里描绘的万千姿态也无法比拟出那种仿佛是被雷电劈到般的酥麻感。

他连回答都慢了半拍：“也不是，大概也是因为觉得凑巧进来这里很有缘。而且确实是我唐突了……”

金发青年却忽然笑了起来：“确实很有缘，因为我在等的药引，就是你哦，莲先生。”

他的声音细声细气的，却诡异地让莲的双腿有些发抖。

莲几乎是完全不受控制地，双腿一软，跌坐在了金发青年的双腿上。

一片天旋地转，他晚了半拍才察觉出自己屁股下面奇怪的触感。

他跌坐在金发青年的轮椅里，但是那并不是正常的一双成年男子的腿该有的触感，那甚至都不是不良于行的轮椅病人应该拥有的羸弱纤细双腿。

轮椅载着两人“吱呀吱呀”地进入卧室，柔软宽大的羊毛毯子滑下来一角，莲这才看清楚自己正坐在什么地方。

那是一条冰冷滑腻的粗长蛇尾，层层盘在羊毛毯之下。

而自己正像个骑小木马的孩童一样，跨骑在那条泛着孔雀绿的冰冷蛇尾之上。

莲似乎是被自己屁股下的冰冷温度刺激得清醒了片刻，他的双眸短暂地恢复了神智，就和坐在轮椅里的病弱美人对上了视线。

一直被过于长的金色长发盖住的另一只眼眸露了出来，那是一只金色竖眸。

属于野兽的冰冷注视几乎抽走了莲的浑身力气。

他感觉到一双细白修长的手正在解着自己的警服皮带，冷血动物独有的凉丝丝触感让他浑身上下打了一个寒颤。

“你、你在做什么……？”冻人的冰冷触感让莲牙齿咯咯作响，话都说不稳了。

金发青年慢条斯理地抽出了他的皮带，声音还是细声细气的：“明明是莲先生自己坐上来的，还说要给我药。”

他的语气带着些许埋怨的撒娇，听在耳朵里令人有些后背发毛。

莲眼前发黑，心里也发苦，他不知道是自己坐在了一条蛇比自己腰还粗的尾巴上这件事比较惊悚，还是那几根细白的手指伸进了自己的内裤里比较杀人。

那几根手指冷的几乎像是冰棍一样，内裤里的性器被玩弄着碰了一下就能缩成一团。

莲小口小口地抽着气：“好冷……好冰……”

他微弱的声音被金发青年敏锐地听到，青年轻柔柔的声音有些委屈地吹在他耳边：“没办法呢，莲先生要先办法先捂暖我才可以哦！”

仿佛是为了印证自己的话，金发青年的手指顺着囊袋和会阴的弧度摩擦着，总之，净往人体最火热滚烫的位置钻。

令莲感到不敢置信的是，即使是这样的惊惧和冰冷包围之中，在被对方挑逗地舔了一口耳垂之后，裤裆里还是快速地挺立了起来。

此时不听话的部位正硬邦邦地戳在那只冰冷细白的手掌心，内裤里因为极速胀大的性器和塞进去的那只手，变得格外拥挤。

“果然是对人热情的莲先生，在很热情地顶着我的手心呢。”那只属于蛇类的金色竖眸深深地凝视着莲，看着他因为无以复加的窘迫感几乎要把脸埋进地底。

“不、不要说了……”就算硬了起来，莲仍然嘴硬地不愿意承认自己身体的叛变，他的声音几乎要带上了一股哭腔。他不敢相信，他怎么会在一个坐轮椅的人身上、一条蛇的身上坐着发情？！

金发青年的视线似乎能够看到莲此刻的所思所想，他冰冷的呼吸打在莲的耳畔，轻轻说道：“莲先生为什么要哭呢？”

莲别过头不愿和他视线相接：“我没有……没有哭！”

“是因为觉得悲惨、羞耻吗？”金发青年的嗓音声声入耳，像是一道道刺向心脏的小钉子，他仿佛看不到莲的脸色，继续说道，“可是这没有什么好觉得羞耻的，你在拯救我……如果不是你的出现，我今晚也许就会死在这里，成为一具僵硬的死尸。”

莲十分想说“那你干脆还是死在这里比较好”，但是看到那张美轮美奂的脸庞，这种话终究还是说不出口。

大概是一瞬间的心软被这支蛇捕捉到，他又缠了上来，手里也攀紧，顺着铃口开始滑动。

不断如露珠般沁出来的前列腺液濡湿了内裤的前裆。

“如果没有莲先生的体温温暖我，说不定，今晚我就会冻死在这里呢。”原本他的声音就细声细气的，用一种很委屈却很色情的语调说出来，莲的呼吸都一下子粗重了起来。

“真的？”莫非没有人类的体温的话，这只蛇真的会死？莲听了他的叙述，似乎有些动摇了。

莲的声音和喘着粗气的鼻音混在一起，让卑劣的蛇性被进一步激发出来，他的手上一扒，莲的警服裤子就从臀部开始裂开了一道缝，紧接着，又是“嘶啦！”一声，勉强遮掩着屁股的几块布料也都碎了。

现在两条裤管和皮鞋还完好无损地穿在莲的腿上，但是皮肤最为细嫩的腿根却暴露着，再往上，因为跨坐的姿势而肌肉绷紧的臀部宛如两颗长在一棵藤上的圆润果实。两道裤管仿佛是箍在腿根的长筒白袜，变成碎布片的内裤前裆却没有了布料的遮挡，结结实实地坐在了蛇身之上。

滑腻冰冷的暗绿色蛇尾在果实饱满的表面游走着，分不清究竟是这属于伊甸园的禁忌美景骑坐在蛇身之上，还是邪恶的蛇尾正在窃取禁果。

硬质地如铠甲的鳞片让莲有些紧张，但他却怎么也提不起力气抬高腰部离开金发青年的蛇尾，看上去倒像是他心肝情愿地坐在他轮椅里了。

莲又气恼又羞赧，但是见他的手还是一个劲儿地往暖和的地方钻，又有些纠结。

在湿漉漉的前列腺液打湿了蛇身的时候，莲忍不住顶了顶腰：“你……有完没完……取暖也不是这样的，啊～”

他已经忍不住逸出嘴里的细碎呻吟声，本来以为这只蛇只是要摸摸他的身体取暖，没想到那只手竟像是有魔力一样，让莲自己身体里的欲念节节攀升。

现在他的腰上就像是被人绷紧了皮筋的弹弓，冲动的感觉让他快要不能控制自己的气息。

“莲先生，这确实不是一个好的取暖手段，可是我手段有限，我也无能为力……”说着，金发青年敲了敲自己的轮椅，仿佛在申诉，“你瞧，我还是个残疾人呢”。

一瞬间，莲只觉得身上恢复了一些力气，也不知道是不是被这番见鬼的“我是残疾人”给气得，抓着金发青年的肩膀就猛地站了起来。

“你又不是残疾人！你这个……这个……”莲这才想起来，自己居然还不知道金发青年的名字。

总不能叫他“你这条杀千刀的蛇”吧！

金发青年读懂了莲的表情，眨了眨那只金色的竖眸：“忘了说了，我叫祥生，莲先生。你可一定要记住了……”

莲显然没能读懂祥生的表情，因为他略带羞涩地眨完眼睛之后，就掰开了莲的臀肉，因为沾满前列腺液而湿漉漉的指节侵入了半节。

由于站着，莲的穴口十分紧涩，臀大肌死死绷着。

他显然被这突如其来的侵犯吓到了，穴口被那根手指一勾，他就又双股颤颤地跌坐在了蛇身上。

只是这次，由于祥生的刻意引导，他几乎整个上半身都扑在了对方怀里，由于性器挺立腰部僵直，整个腰部向后绷紧着，让祥生轻易地就能从他身后探入湿滑的小穴之中。

“这是不是才是莲先生说的正确取暖方式呢？”祥生的竖眸凝视着他，语气柔和，但是不断撑开穴口褶皱塞进更多手指的举动可就不那么温柔了，“听说人类体温最准确的就是这里，那我也要来这里取暖才比较好吧？嗯？莲先生？”

“不要……”莲刚吐露出拒绝的话，那几根手指就屈了起来，蹭动着按压着后穴深处，莲的身体像是触电一般，随着不受控制的浑身颤抖，他的推拒也变了调子，“啊嗯……不要，那里好奇怪……”

祥生歪过头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭莲的，有些委屈道：“诶～这里不行么？那这里呢……或者这里？”

他的手指在湿漉漉的后穴里搅动着，但偏偏每次都撞在甬道的深处，让莲的声音完全变了腔调。

“不……那、那里也好奇怪，哈！嗯！”

“莲先生说哪里都很奇怪，可是你的表情可不是这样说的哦？”金色长发微微滑下来，又挡住了祥生那只金色的蛇类竖瞳，让他的笑容多了一丝病弱的文气，“吸住我手指的这里好热，好湿润，莲先生的腰也扭得好主动……莲先生，你其实是想说很舒服吧？”

他一边一脸良善地询问着，一边手指重重撞击在深处内壁上。随着莲几近痉挛的一声呜咽，被莲的小腹压在蛇身上的阳物忍不住射了出来。

一摊白浊沾在孔雀绿的蛇身鳞片和莲腹部白花花的肚皮上。

被白浊沾染上的那块鳞片格外坚硬，莲下意识地伸手去擦，却被祥生拉住了手腕。

还不待他说些什么，他就感觉那块与周围有些不同的坚硬鳞片动了动。

莲忍不住低下头，然后眼睁睁地看到那块鳞片一缩，露出下面两根狰狞的性器。

嗯……？

两根？

莲抬头看了眼一脸无辜的祥生，又低了头数了一遍，顿时脸都白了。

“你……怎么会……有两根？”

祥生无辜的眨了眨眼睛：“莲先生上生理课太不认真了。”

“……我们生理课不讲这个，生物课才会……”莲额角抽了抽，“不对，生物课也不会……”

他还没说完，就感觉那还埋在自己后穴的手指又动了起来，而且让他觉得很可耻很不想承认的是，因为高潮的余韵，后面被插顶的时候竟然开始越来越爽了。

但是……

但是……！！

“不不，你该不会是想要把两根都放进去吧？会坏掉的，不行不行……”

祥生另一只手摸着莲的后脊椎骨，细声细语地小声道：“我其实一根也可以的……”他的手指勾起，撑开因为高潮而分外湿滑软热的穴口，语气很委屈地小声道，“一根没问题的，再不取暖我真的会被冻死的，莲先生。”

这种事情还能讨价还价的吗？

莲本来是认定自己是被强了，但是祥生这种诡异的讨价还价模式竟然让莲有一种他其实只是个饥寒交迫来讨个暖和居所的可怜人的错觉。

“你需要多久捂热？”

祥生的眼睛“唰”地亮了起来，一瞬间，莲甚至觉得可能自己误会了，说不定祥生不是一条蛇而是属狗的，还是金毛那种大型犬。

“很快的，待一会儿就好了。”

“真的吗？”

这样说着，莲下意识地放松了一点，祥生似乎接收到了莲身体肌肉传达的信号，手指撑开小穴。

“真的，真的。”形状有些异于常人的长刃尖端抵在小穴外面。

“那……啊！”莲下一个问题还没问出来，穴口原本只是磨蹭的那根蛇类性器就粗暴地插了进去，由于骑在蛇身上的姿势，莲的后穴几乎是被一插到底。

在被大力插到最深处的时候，他拼命摇着头，才抬头的性器登时就再度射了出来。

“太、太深了，呜……不行，感觉要坏掉了～”他摇着头，紧咬着自己的嘴唇、舌头、手背，哪怕手背被咬出一堆牙印，也克制不住自己浑身止不住的哆嗦。

太爽了，简直是背叛灵魂的那种愉悦感。

窜上脊梁骨的快感，和快速顶弄着他的性器一起，几乎要塞满他的后穴，烧干他的理智！

莲根本不知道自己嘴里的呻吟声音大到了什么程度，如果窗户开着，恐怕隔壁街上也能听到午夜这蚀骨灼魂的叫床声。

莲也不知道自己无意识地攀上了祥生的肩膀和脖子，不断主动抬高自己的腰，跪坐在轮椅上主动扭动屁股，用自己的后穴去套弄那侵入自己身体的粗长性器。

莲更不知道祥生委委屈屈地说了一句“这根好热，那根好冷，莲先生你再帮帮忙吧”，而自己被祥生插的双腿大开，臀肉完全无法合拢，也就根本没有意识到自己的后穴外面又抵上了另一根冰冷铁柱般的蛇类性器。

直到一种近乎撕裂的痛苦从后穴入口传来，莲才回过神来，瞬间浑身都僵住了。

“莲先生，放松一点。”祥生眯着眼睛，着迷地盯着莲还笼着红晕却神色慌张的脸，蛇性狡诈无常，但是对于要吃到嘴的猎物，却有着极强的耐心等待。

莲感觉那几乎挤爆自己的两根几乎是停在穴口过了很久，久到仿佛有一个世纪了，久到他快要腿麻了，祥生才扒开他的臀肉分开到最大，一点点开始动。

“糟糕……！”莲却脸色一变，他的腿……完全麻了。

随着腿弯和膝盖处针扎似的麻痹弯曲，两根同样粗大的性器被莲齐齐坐到后穴深处，内壁几乎被撑到极限。

“好痛！”莲尖叫着，小口小口倒抽着凉气。

“真的很痛吗？”

见莲流着眼泪抽泣点头，祥生也不敢动了。

不过很快祥生像是发现了什么不得了的事情，他低头看着莲的肚皮上微微鼓起的轮廓，忍不住摸了摸，然后他又忍不住道破真相：“但是啊……莲先生你怎么又一下子就射了？”

因为连续使用后穴被插射，莲的性器已经吐不出什么白浊液体了，只有少量稀糊糊的前列腺液还在往外溢着。

只是一边流泪喊痛，一边性器不断往外冒水……后穴也越来越湿滑……这样的莲看上去似乎更加淫荡了。

祥生又用那种半撒娇半讨价还价的语气靠近莲：“其实，莲先生也慢慢舒服起来了吧？要不然，稍微再动一下？”

莲刚试着动了一下，就觉得自己下体快要爆裂开来了，正要说不，却忽然被祥生衔住嘴唇亲了一口。

莲睁圆了眼睛看着这条突然笑得很开心的蛇，不知怎么，心里一角忽然一软，也许是情欲作祟，让他忍不住啄吻着回应着这条逐渐被他后穴所温暖的蛇。

祥生发出一声动物似的喟叹声响，停顿了片刻，又细声细气道：“莲先生，再……动一下吧？” 

见莲咬牙抬了抬腰，金发青年顿时笑得魅惑丛生，眨了眨那只金色的竖瞳。

……

直到很久很久之后，莲才知道有个成语，叫做蛇性本淫。还有个成语，叫做打蛇上棍。

（TBC...）

  
  



End file.
